<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Input by Hotgitay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395230">Input</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay'>Hotgitay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cape Town (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mat accepts that he’s happier without his wife’s in his life now that he’s moved on with Sanctus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mat Joubert/Sanctus Snook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Input</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know starting over from scratch wasn’t easy for you”Sanctus  said to him </p><p>“You make me pretty happy”Mat proclaimed to his much younger partner </p><p>“Is that so?”Sanctus asked him </p><p>“I never thought I’d move on from my wife”May admitted to him </p><p>“You weren’t exactly this open when I met you”Sanctus recalled </p><p>“You and I were at each other’s throats”Mat says </p><p>“You always opposed my input”Sanctus stated back to him </p><p>“I didn’t know any better”Mat replied </p><p>“Yeah you didn’t”Sanctus says</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>